Uchiha Salandria's Story
by Salandria-Uchiha
Summary: This is the story of Sasuke's little sister Salandria Uchiha. Her story of love, life, friendship, and a choice of a life time. Uchihacest, hinted itasasu sasunaru, yuri yaoi and hentai, lemons and OC pairings. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There was only about a 10 month difference in age between Sasuke and Salandria Uchiha. After Sasuke was born, Mikoto and Fugaku had to have another child immediately in order for them to have another. And with how small the Uchiha clan had come since the first Uchiha massacre, they had to have another child. So on May 23 Uchiha Salandria, the youngest of the Uchiha clan was born.

Today was Salandria's 6th birthday, and her brothers were sure to make it a special one.

"Happy Birthday Imoto!" Sasuke exclaimed while jumping onto Salandria's bed.

"Happy Birthday Salz," Itachi said with a smile sitting down at the end on the bed.

"Hehe thank you, I'm six," Salandria said throwing her arms up and then grabbing Sasuke into a hug.

"It's to bad Okaasan and Tousan couldn't be here but I promise we'll have fun," Itachi said pouncing on his younger siblings.

"Aniki! Your crushing us," Sasuke said squirming in his grasp.

"Haha sorry Otouto," Itachi laughed, "I'll go and make a special Birthday breakfast for you Imoto." Itachi tapped Salandria's forehead gently with his index and middle finger before leaving the room.

'Now's my chance,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'I wanna do what Itachi did to me to Sally-chan.'

"S-Shimai," Sasuke muttered nervously, "Can I do something that will make you feel good?"

"Hehe ok Ani I trust you," Salandria giggled, "What is it?"

Sasuke blushed while taking his sisters face in his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. With his other hand he brushed her beautiful long black hair out of her face; all the while his eyes were locked with her lovely blues ones. Both of their heart rates increased as a blush crept across Salandria's pale face.

"Well first we do this," Sasuke said in a husky voice. (Well as husky as an almost 7 year old boys voice can get.) He inched his face closer to hers. They felt each others breathe against their lips before they lightly touched. 'Her lips taste so sweet.'

Sasuke licked Sally's bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and Sasuke shoved his entire tong in her mouth making her moan.

'That's Niisan's tong. It's so warm and wet,' Salandria thought while sliding her tong against his.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Itachi was preparing breakfast. After about 15 minutes in the bedroom, Salandria and Sasuke emerged, hair a bit messier than before.

"So who wants pancakes?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Ooooo I do!" Salandria exclaimed bright eyed and running to sit down. Sasuke slid down next to her happiest he'd ever been.

Itachi set down two stacks of pancakes in front of the small children.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimashita Niichan," Salandria and Sasuke said in unison and then digging into their food.

Itachi sat down across from them, watching his adorable siblings devour his cookings. 'Since Sasuke has done what he wanted it's my turn to do what I want to our beautiful little sister,' Itachi smirked to himself.

After they were done eating and cleaned up, there was a knock as the door.

"I'll get it," Salandria said racing to the door. When she opened it there stood a young boy named Sai. A blush crept across his face when seeing the young Uchiha girl.

"I-I'm here to see Sasuke," he said calmly.

"Ok you must be one of his friends," Salandria replied with a giggle, "Niisan one of your friends is here."

Sasuke rushed to the door. "Oh hey Sai, this is my sister Salandria," Sasuke said to the young boy.

"Nice to meet you," Sai said with a fake smile. 'So this is the Uchiha girl I must kill. What a waste of a pretty face.'

"Nice to meet you to," Salandria said back. 'Wow does he think I'm stupid. I can so see that's a fake smile he's giving me.'

"Aniki," Sasuke shouted at Itachi, "I'm going to practice Shurikin throwing with Sai. I'll be back later."

Sasuke and Sai ran off leaving Salandria alone with Itachi. 'Now seems like the perfect time to do it.' Itachi sat down on the couch in the living room. Salandria plopped down next to her brother crossing her legs.

"So Imoto, what was it you and Sasuke were doing in your room?" Itachi said calmly.

Salandria started to turn red. 'Sasu-chan said I couldn't tell Okaachan and Tousan but I know I can trust Niichan.' She pointed to her lips shyly.

Itachi smirked. I figured as much," he said scooting closer to his little sister, and did you enjoy it?"

She nodded, now getting nervous. "Well," Itachi said seductively while lifting Salandria's chin so their faces were inches apart. "What if you and I do the same."

Salandria's eyelids fluttered, "Th-that would be nic- mh!" Itachi stopped her with a kiss. He moved so he had her pinned down to the couch, never breaking their make-out session.

Once they had both caught their breath, they switched positions and Salandria curled up on her brother's chest still panting.

"N-Niichan," Salandria muttered, "I'm tired."

Itachi petted his sister's head. "Come on you can take a nap now," he said while getting off the couch.

Salandria put her arms out signaling that she wanted to be carried. Itachi smiled at the young one and picked his baby sister up. He carried her into her room and tucked her in.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Imoto," Itachi said kissing her on the forehead.

Shortly after that Sasuke and Sai came back.

"You two can play in Sasuke's room but don't get to loud, Salandria's sleeping," Itachi said to the boys.

"I have to go to the restroom," Sai said emotionlessly, "I'll meet you in your room."

"Well ok," Sasuke said before running off to his room.

Sai waited until he heard Sasuke's door shut. "Now's my chance.' Sai walked into Salandria's room as silent as possible. He straddled the sleeping child, who was the same age as him, and he held a kunai to her throat.

As he pressed down on her throat, Itachi grabbed him by Sai's collar. He pulled him off Salandria and threw Sai against the wall pinning him with the kunai pressed against his throat.

"You were sent here by that fool Danzo to kill her weren't you," Itachi said sternly with the sharingan activated.

"That's classified information Uchiha Itachi," Sai said unfazed, "Now release me and let me get back to my mission."

Itachi forced Sai's head up so their eyes met. Sai's eyes widened in fear from the sharingan.

"Leave now," Itachi said removing the kunai and stepping away from the frightened Root member. Sai fell to his knees in shock. "I said leave damn it!" Itachi threw the kunai at Sai's feet, pulling him out of his trance. Sai ran out of the Uchiha compound as fast as he could, never to return.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked innocently, "Where did Sai go?'

"He had to go home Otouto," Itachi replied truthfully.

Later that night, they had a small party for Salandria.

"Happy Birthday Sally!" Jonathan, Salandria's best friend since birth, said happily.

"Hehe arigato Jon-kun," Salandria said kissing him on the cheek, making Sasuke's eye twitch at the sight of it.

They had a delightful little party even after Jonathan had to go home.

"Niisan," Salandria said with a yawn, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure Imoto," Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

They curled up in Sasuke's bed and Itachi tucked them in. He wished them goodnight and kissed them both on the forehead.

After Itachi turned off the light and closed the door, Sasuke got on top of Salandria and pinned her down. She giggled softly and leaned up to gently kiss him and met up with his lips crashing down on hers. They made out until they were to tired to do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A week later Salandria was playing with her best friend Jonathan. They played ninja until they came to a fence marked "KEEP OUT". Behind it was forest.

"Come on Jon lets go in it," Salandria said beginning to climb the fence.

"B-But Sally it says keep out," Jonathan said pushing up his glasses, "S-Sally wait! I can't climb fences!"

Salandria jumped off the top and landed on the other side on her feet. "I'll come back don't worry."

"But what if you don't?" Jon said latching his fingers through the metal fencing.

Salandria sighed. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes tell either Itachi or my parents where I went and they'll take it from there." She didn't hear his response because she was already running through the wooded area.

She tried pushing through a bush but ended up tripping through it. She sat up in the small open area to see a man with long black hair and he was wearing a mask with one eye hole on it.

"Who are you," Salandria said tilting her head much resembling a cat.

"That's none of your concern, the question is who are you?" the man asked no emotion in his deep voice.

Salandria stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm Uchiha Salandria and you better tell me who you are or my Niichan Itachi will come and get you cause he's almost in Black Ops ranks. Hmph!"

"Huh so your Itachi's little sister," the man handed Salandria a scroll, "give this to your Niichan for me will you."

"Hmph how do I know I can trust you?"

The man smirked from behind his mask. "Because of this." He removed the mask just enough so his eye could be seen. He had the sharingan.

She gasped. "You're an Uchiha! But I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm not one for you to mess around with. Although, I do see us working together in the future. Also you mustn't tell anyone of our little meeting. You brother is going to kill our 'precious' clan soon."

Salandria's blue eyes widened. "B-but why…?"

"The clan is planning to revolt against the leaf. The Hokage and the elders are all forcing Itachi to kill them. You mustn't tell anyone you know this, not even your brothers."

Salandria nodded and started running off in the opposite direction. 'She's just like her brothers. I feel the Uchiha hatred burning through her. She will surpass both of her brothers,' Madara Uchiha thought to himself.

Salandria was almost to the fence when she stopped. 'I wonder what this scroll says.' She slid it open and began reading it. 'In order for you to achieve the next step, you must kill your best friend.'

'Should I kill Jon… This is meant for my brother to do but does it apply to me as well. I want to become strong and live up to my family's name. This is what I should do.' Salandria remembered the kunai she had in her pocket that her parents made her carry around. She walked back to the fence to find Jonathan sitting on the same side she was on.

"I fell off the top trying to climb over," Jon said innocently.

Salandria sighed. "Your hopeless come on," She helped him up, "I wanna show you something."

They came to a clearing and Salandria stopped. 'This looks like a good place to do it.'

"Jon," Salandria said looking deep into Jonathan's green eyes, "You know you're my best friend I could ever have right."

"Of course," he replied pushing up his glasses.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Then forgive me in the afterlife," she slit Jonathan's throat.

She stood and watched as her best friend slowly died. Once he was dead her eyes turned red and showed her Mangekyou Sharingan. She wrote a suicide note and put it in Jon's hand. She wrote how he had to end his life because he was abused by his father at home and couldn't take it any longer (which was partially true).

It wasn't until a month later the Anbu Black Ops found his body and by then there was no trace Salandria was the one who murdered him.

A/N: So I wont get bitched at for anything, she killed him because she wants to be as strong as her brothers. Yes shes six but she admires her older brothers. Jonathan was older than Sasuke, he was about 9. I promise this story gets better! Keep reading!


	3. No longer

I am no longer posting this story's chapters on this website. If you would like me to then send me a message. New chapters will be posted on my deviantart: .com/


End file.
